Dumbness-ween
Dumbness-ween is the Halloween special of Happy Tree Ways to Die. Plot TBA Transcript (Bonehead's phone rings) Bonehead: Hello? Baka: Hey, Bonehead!!! What are you waiting for? Bonehead: What are you talking about? Baka: It's October 31st!!! Bonehead: Baka... Don't you think you're getting a little too ...OLD, for this? Baka: Your brothers are here... Bonehead: Why do I still live with them...? Fine, I'm coming... (Baka hangs up the phone) Baka: Hey, guys! Bonehead's coming! Others: YAY!!! Cuddles: ... (Hey, Handy? What is Baka supposed to be?) Handy: ... (Something called a "Treemon". She dressed as a... Sylveon, I think.) Cuddles: ... (Oh, I've heard of that game!!! Numpty plays it too... always choosing Fire-types.) Giggles: ... (So do Numskull and Dimwit... I think everyone plays it now...) Toothy: ... (*whimper*) Giggles: ... (Toothy? What's wrong?) Toothy: ... (I r-remember H-Halloween back w-when we w-ere tr-tr-TREE FR-FRIENDS!!! *cries*) Cuddles: ... (N-no!!! Toothy, don't cry!!! We're still technically tree friends!!!) Giggles: ... (Cuddles is right!!! Please don't cry...) Toothy: ... (I STILL WANT TO BE A TR-TREE FRIEND!!!) Handy: ... (Here we go again...) Cuddles: ... (Toothy, it's going to be alright!!! We'll turn back someday!) Toothy: ... (*sniff* ) Cuddles: ... (*sigh of relief* Glad that's over....) Handy: ... (Wait... Did you say Numpty only chooses Fire-types?!) Cuddles: ... (Uh...Ya...? Aren't there only three types?) Handy: ... (No, there are 18. Bug, Dark, Grass, Psychic, Fire, Flying, Rock ,Ghost, Fairy, Fighting, Water, Electric, Ice, Normal, Poison, Steel, Ground and Dragon.) Cuddles: ... (Wow! How do you know so much about it?) Handy: ... (Well... *sigh* When you're owned by someone who talks about it 24/7, it finds its way into your brain after a while... She even owns a book about it... It's in her pockets right now.) (Handy grabs the book with his string and it falls out of her pockets) Handy: ... (What did I tell you?) Baka: Hey, my Treemon book!!! I forgot about this. Numpty: Oh! Is my starter in there?! Baka: Let me guess... Fennekin... Numpty: How'd you know? Baka: ...Well... (at Bonehead's house) Bonehead: Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with them... Lumpy: ... (Huh? where are you going?) (Bonehead opens the door to leave) Lumpy: ... (B-BONEHEAD!? COME BACK!!!) (Lumpy squeaks) Bonehead: Huh? Hmm...... Ah, why not? (Bonehead grabs Lumpy's string and heads off) (back at Baka's house) Baka: This one is Skitty!!! Cuddles: ... (Uh... It's just a cat...) Handy: ... (I think there is something special about it but I don't remember....) (Bonehead knocks on the door. Baka opens the door) Baka: Bonehead! You came!!! Bonehead: You forced me to come to this awful place.... Baka: ...ANYWAY, where's your costume? Bonehead: I don't have one... Baka: But it's- Bonehead: NO. Baka: Fine... Let's just go! Cuddles and Giggles: ... (Lumpy!!) Lumpy: ... (Guys! ...Is Toothy crying? ) Cuddles: ... (He still hasn't gotten used to his new form yet...) Category:Happy Tree Ways to Die Category:Halloween Category:Under Construction Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes